1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a laundry treatment apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a laundry treatment apparatus and a control method thereof, in which steam flowing backward to a water supply channel of a tub is removed by the water of a condensing pool disposed in the water supply channel of the tub through condensing.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a laundry treatment apparatus is an apparatus for washing or drying fabrics by rotating the drum with them being contained in the drum. The laundry treatment apparatus may be classified into a washing machine that removes pollutants stained on clothes, bedclothes, etc. (hereinafter, referred to as “fabrics”) by employing water, a detergent, a mechanical action, and so on and a combined dry and washing machine that dries wet fabrics.
In the conventional laundry treatment apparatus, water mixed with a detergent or water not mixed with a detergent is supplied into a tub via an inlet bellows connecting an outlet of a detergent holder and a water supply port of the tub. As the drum within the tub is rotated, fabrics contained in the drum are washed and rinsed.
Recently, in order to increase the washing ability of fabrics, there is a tendency that high-temperature washing is performed using water heated by a heater installed within the tub or steam generated from an additional steam-generating device is supplied directly into the drum.
In the conventional laundry treatment apparatus, however, steam within the tub may be drained into the detergent holder via the water supply port of the tub and the inlet bellows, leading to a polluted detergent holder and peripheral portions thereof. There is another problem in that a dewy phenomenon occurs due to steam drained outside the laundry treatment apparatus.